


Heartbeat

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Giving thanks, Infidelity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



[”I know what your boy like, skinny tie and a cuff type. He go and make breakfast. You walk around naked. I might just text you. Turn your phone over, when it’s all over. No settling down, my text go to your screen. You know better than that. I come around when you least expect me. I’m sitting at the bar when your glass is empty. You thinking that this song’s coming on to tempt me. I need to be alone like the way you left me. You start calling, you start crying. I come over, I’m inside you...”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I37A6P7POOQ)

The sound of my phone going off drew my attention away from the video game that I was playing, my eyes flickering from one screen to the other to see who it was trying to get my attention. When I saw her name, I immediately hit pause and picked it up, unlocking the phone so that I could read the message.

_It’s not fair._

Swallowing, I closed my eyes and let the phone fall into my lap for a moment. It was a code. I knew what she wanted, but the question was … was I willing to give it? For the last ten years I had been helpless to resist her when she looked at me, but right now she wasn’t there looking at me. Still, I felt that familiar pull toward her regardless of how far away she was. Sighing, I stood up and turned my game off, moving from the den to the kitchen to grab my keys.

“Katie?”

“In the laundry room!”

“Nikki just texted. Isaac isn’t home and she’s having an issue with that downstairs toilet that never wants to flush,” I said, blatantly lying right to my wife’s face. 

A soft chuckle escaped her lips and she shook her head. “Even if Isaac was home, you know they would still be calling you. Try not to take too long okay? I’ve got dinner in the oven.”

“I’ll be quick,” I promised, pressing a kiss to her cheek before ducking into the garage so that I could drive the short distance to the home that Isaac and Nikki shared.

Lying to Kate wasn’t my finest moment at all, but I had been doing it for so long that it was a part of me now. Second nature. At times, I tried to tell myself that it was okay because I was fairly sure that Isaac and Kate had been together in more ways than one before she committed herself to me. It was something that I really tried not to dwell on most of the time because I didn’t want to think about it. When I did, I was only left wondering why she hadn’t stuck with him instead of moving on to me. Why everything couldn’t be switched where I could live my happily ever after with Nikki while Isaac had Kate. It was the way it was supposed to be and the only two people that didn’t see that were Isaac and Kate. 

Nikki and I had met before she and Isaac ever hooked up. The only reason she was at that show in New Orleans 5th row was because of me. She had come to see me, the guy she had been seeing for a month quietly when Kate and I were on a break. She was the one I had lost my virginity to. The first woman that I ever loved. The one that I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. Technically, I was spending the rest of my life with her but instead of being her husband I was her brother-in-law. Was I bitter? Yes. I was. Extremely.

I was just a month shy of my 18th birthday when she had finally met Isaac. Even before that moment, she had apprehensions about being with me due to my age. In her eyes, I was way too young for her even though she was only two years older than me. Funny, my age hadn’t stopped her from fucking me whenever she had the chance. No, it just stopped her from wanting anyone to know that we were together. And when she met Isaac and he fell head over heels in love with her? Well, she had let me down easy. Sense that sarcasm? You should. She let me down when I walked in on him fucking her on the bus and had to turn on my heel to escape before I threw up on both of them.

She came there for me and left with him. It was something that I had never fully forgiven her for and I didn’t think I ever would. Still, whenever she was near me I found it difficult to speak. I was helpless to resist her. Really, all I wanted her to do was just leave me alone, but I knew she never would. She felt the same kind of pull toward me. It just hadn’t been enough for her to choose me over him.

As I pulled into the driveway and turned my truck off, I saw the garage door open enough for me to duck under it before it closed behind me. Entering the house into the kitchen, I saw her leaning against the island, watching me as I approached.

“We have to stop doing this,” I said, placing my hands on either side of her, not touching her. 

“Do we?”

“You know you’re fucking with my head. You are and you just really don’t care. Is he that bad in bed that you can’t find satisfaction any other way?” I asked, my jaw tightening. She had the ability to turn me into a jerk in no time flat with the way she looked at me like she owned me. She did, but I hated seeing it reflected back in her eyes.

“He fucks me just fine,” she said, her voice low as her hands skimmed against my chest. “You just fuck me better.”

“What is it that you want from me, Nikki? Is it just the sex? You took my virginity. You took my heart. You had all of me and you just dropped me so quickly like I was nothing. Yet, you still call me. You act like you need me, but you’re so quick to turn your back on me so which is it?”

My eyes fluttered shut as she brought her mouth to my jaw and started to kiss along the stubble there, her tongue sliding out to taste my skin. Immediately, my resolve had began to crumble, my hands moving to her hips as I sucked in a deep breath. 

“I love you, Zac,” she whispered against my ear. “You know that I do and I always have. I know that I made a mistake, but I can’t go back now. Neither can you. We are both married. And I can’t stay away from you.”

“Yeah because I’m not 17 anymore, right?” I growled at her, picking her up and setting her on the island. 

“You are definitely not 17 anymore,” she gasped out, steepling her legs on either side of me. 

“And you aren’t the girl I fell in love with 10 years ago. I keep hoping one day you will be again, but I’m starting to give up on that hope. I’m not even sure she really existed,” I said, pushing her dress up to find that she wasn’t wearing underwear. I was sure she had kicked them off before she called me, wanting to be ready for the onslaught she knew would come when I walked in.

Dropping down, I slid my tongue along her thigh and straight between her legs. She melted against me, moaning my name as I devoured her. Kate rarely let me go down on her because she was self conscious about that part of her body so whenever I was with Nikki, I made sure to indulge myself. There was never a complaint that fell from her lips as I worked to bring her off against my tongue. 

I stood up straight once I had met my goal, looking at her with a lust in my eyes as I undid my belt and jeans, pushing them down around my thighs as she spread her legs even wider for me, reaching back to grab the condom she had been ready with in case I did take her up on her offer to come over. Rolling it down over my erection, I stroked myself a few times before I took a step closer, taking her without a word. 

“Oh god, Zac, yes, fuck me… oh god please fuck me,” she gasped out, clawing at my shirt to bring me closer. 

“Don’t scratch me,” I hissed, slapping her hands away. She’d left marks on me one day and I had to blame them on an overzealous fan grabbing for me at a store. I didn’t want to do that again when it was clear where I was.

Grabbing for her wrists, I pinned them down to her hips so that she had no choice but to just take what I was giving her. The island was just the right height for me to fuck her hard -- the way we both liked it. Every time I slammed into her, she cursed with her dirty little mouth. I wondered if she was this dirty with Isaac or if she reserved it all for me. The moment I thought of my brother though I felt disgusted and just drove my hips into her harder to try and make that thought go away.

I was mesmerized by the sight of my cock slipping inside of her, unable to look away with every roll of my hips against her. It had been something that had caught my attention from the very first time we had been together and I still found the sight to be one of the best parts of being with her. Watching her body accept me so easily, yet clamp down around me as though she never wanted to let me go. 

If only her mind wanted to hold on to me as much as her body did. If that was the case, this might not be an illicit tryst whenever Isaac left the house with his friends - no, it might be our nightly reality. But that was never going to happen. She had made that clear years ago. This was all that we had. All that I was to her.

As much as being with her angered and depressed me, it never took me very long to get off. I built things up with her so much that once I had her, it was impossible not to just lose control. The sound of our bodies moving together as well as the scent of our sex was filling the kitchen. When I heard her screaming my name, the sound echoing off the walls I was unable to hold back.

“Fuck, Nik… fuck.”

Out of habit I reached down, sliding my fingers around the base of the condom to hold it tightly as I pressed into her as much as I could in that position, releasing into the latex with a deep groan. After the condom had slipped off with her once, I had always made damn sure it wasn’t going anywhere again. The waiting to make sure she wasn’t pregnant that time had been excrutiating and an experience I never wanted to repeat. 

Quiet started to settle in around us other than the chorus of pants coming from both of us as our bodies began to relax. The way she wrapped her arms around me as she tried to catch her breath made my skin crawl and I extracted myself from her grip, backing away from her completely.

“Don’t,” I mumbled. Tugging the condom off, I tied it and shoved it into their trash compactor, hitting the button to start it so that the evidence was gone. I didn’t look at her as I moved to the bathroom. 

When I was finished cleaning myself up, washing any traces of her away so that Kate wouldn’t be the wiser I grabbed my keys from the floor where I had dropped them and dodged the kiss she tried to give me, her lips landing on my cheek instead. 

“You know what, Nikki? I’m done. That’s the last time. Find somewhere else to get your thrills. I can’t keep doing this with you. I wish we never fucked in the first place.”

I slammed the door behind me as I was leaving, climbing into my truck and resting my head on the steering wheel. The problem was that I didn’t wish that we’d never fucked. The truth was that I still really enjoyed being with her and I knew that the next time she called we’d be right back here again. I was weak.


End file.
